


I hear the Universe calling my name

by Laulu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday Party, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Floating - Freeform, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Party, Pining, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smoking, but small mention of smoking, idiots who float, sadie and lars are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laulu/pseuds/Laulu
Summary: “I understand” Connie interrupted softly, stepping outside. “I know how you feel, believe me.”Steven stared at her dumbfounded. Connie looked at him and hesitated, but walked past him and faced Sheena. “Look, I’m not gonna lie to you… being in love with a gem isn’t easy.”His breath got stuck in his throat.“But I can promise you, it’s worth it.”
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	I hear the Universe calling my name

The preparations for Steven’s birthday were almost done. The gems and himself have been getting everything ready from the morning and Connie had arrived early on the evening to lend a hand. The two sword fighters were talking pleasantly when Amethyst approached them and wiggled her eyebrows at Pearl.

“Sooo… did you invite Sheena to come tonight after all?” Pearl blushed hard as Connie just stared at them confused.

“Who’s Sheena?”

“Oh she’s a human girl we met” Steven explained as he approached them “She was very cool and had pink hair, and she and Pearl have been going on and off for a while now.”

“We have not!” Pearl defended, embarrassed. Connie squealed in excitement, starry eyed.

“You should totally invite her!”

“Yeah!” added Amethyst.

“No, no… I don’t think that’s-”

Garnet placed a hand on Pearl’s shoulder and calmly stated “Do it.”

Pearl looked up at her and sighed. “Okay…” she started to type on her phone. “But I wouldn’t expect much of this.”

-

Right before people started to arrive, Connie rushed to leave her overnight bag on Steven’s room and get changed. He had managed to convince Dr. and Mr. Maheswaran to let Connie sleep over at the beach house tonight, after the party ended. If he was honest with myself, he would admit that he was a little more excited about their sleepover that about the party itself. But no one had to know that.

Thankfully, not so long ago they had decided to buy a cot for the beach house, given that Greg or Connie slept over more often than not lately, or sometimes Steven and Amethyst had a sleepover, and Steven was nowadays big enough to fit his whole bed leaving no extra space. It was a smart purchase, he would say, because Connie’s parents were pleased when they found out. He wasn’t sure if they were more relieved at the thought of her not sleeping on the floor anymore or the fact of her not sleeping in the same bed as him, but the good thing was that it worked out for everyone.

Connie came back down the stairs into the living room and approached Steven, smiling.

“How do I look?”

She twirled for him to appreciate her outfit and he could feel the heat burning on his cheeks. She was wearing a modest but beautiful blue dress with a slight cleavage. He was probably appreciating the outfit a little too much. He cleared his throat and smiled at her expectant face.

“You look great!”

She smiled brightly and he felt himself melting.

-

The party went great, for the most part. Everyone was having a good time. Sadie and Pearl crushed it at karaoke, as was expected, and Garnet won every single round of the dancing games. Pearl blushed hard when Sheena showed up, but she seemed very happy that she did, and the welcome peck they shared warmed his heart.

Along the night they shared some stories about their missions and adventures. Lars and Pearl took it to heart, almost competing at who had the most interesting story. Steven and Connie laughed, but even though Sheena seemed interested, he could feel her growing uncomfortable. In the middle of a debate, Sheena separated quietly from the group and headed to the door. Steven looked around and saw that Pearl hadn’t noticed yet, but Connie stared back and him, offering him a sad smile. 

Steven excused himself smoothly and followed Sheena outside. He found her smoking a cigarette on the deck. He didn’t know exactly how to approach her, they didn’t really know each other that well, but he would try his best.

“Hey, um, is… something wrong?”

Sheena smiled and looked back at him.

“I don’t think I fit here.” she said softly. Steven just stared at her.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

She laughed bitterly “I mean that you all belong to this adventurous, magic world and I just…” She sighed. “I’m not sure I can do this.”

“That’s crazy, we are not-”

“I understand” Connie interrupted softly, stepping outside. “I know how you feel, believe me.”

Steven stared at her dumbfounded. Connie looked at him and hesitated, but walked past him and faced Sheena. “Look, I’m not gonna lie to you… being in love with a gem isn’t easy.”

His breath got stuck in his throat. 

“But I can promise you, it’s worth it.”

-

The good thing was that Sheena went back inside and talked, laughed and even danced with Pearl. They seemed to be having a great time, and he was very happy for them. The bad thing was that Connie avoided him for the rest of the party. It’s not like she ignored him or anything, but she always managed to be where he wasn’t and as soon as they had a moment alone, she always fled away with some excuse.

Once everyone left and everything was cleaned, Connie excused herself and went to his room to get ready for bed. When Steven followed her upstairs a little later, he was half expecting to find Connie asleep (or pretending to sleep) on the cot, but was surprised when he saw her on the balcony, leaning over the railing. She was staring at the beach, and he watched her figure from behind. She had changed out of her dress and was wearing some tight-fitted yoga pants and an oversized sweatshirt cropped at the waist. He couldn’t help but drag his gaze through her defined legs, her round bottom and lastly her narrow waist.

Heat burned up his cheeks. This was fine. This was normal. His best friend was turning out to be very beautiful young woman, that’s all. There was nothing wrong with that, he just happened to notice. There was nothing wrong about appreciating the human body. Specially such an appreciation-worthy body like hers. There was nothing wrong about they way he wanted to feel that body close to his. There was nothing weird in the way his hands itched to touch her.

He could feel himself changing. He knew there was something new and different in the way he saw her, in the way he wanted to touch her, in the way he needed her.

He struggled to clear his head. They had a talk pending, and his heart raced at the possibilities. He stepped out on the balcony, standing next to her on the railing. She turned her head to greet him, a small smile on her face.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” he responded softly.

She turned her gaze back to the horizon.

“I’ve always loved the beach at night, it’s so peaceful.” she commented.

Silence fell over them, a comfortable silence. He didn’t want to push her into talking, so he waited until she spoke first. She still wasn’t looking at him though, and kept staring into the ocean.

“Look…” she started “I’m sorry if what I said earlier was… too much. I understand if you-”

“Connie,” he interrupted her “No. Please, don’t apologize. I- well… I was very happy when you said… what you said.”

His face was probably red by now, he was sure. She turned around to face him, staring at him with those big, brown eyes.

“It’s just… I still feel like I don’t deserve you sometimes… and I know it’s an awful thought, and that you think I’m great and all but still… sometimes, I can’t help but think ‘why would he think of me  _ that  _ way´, you know?”

He scoffed. “Of course I know. You think I don’t feel that way as well? I have this beautiful, amazing girl as my best friend, someone I can always count on and… I didn’t want to risk that.”

He took a step forward pressing his body to hers, and placed his right hand gently on her cheek as his left hand went to grab the side of her waist. He marveled at the blush appearing on her cheeks.

“But I’m done pretending I’m not in love with you.”

He slowly closed the distance between them and pressed his lips softly against hers. She responded immediately, and moved her lips slightly, caressing his. Their lips brushed against each others repeatedly, slowly memorizing the taste of the other. Her tongue brushed against his lower lip, and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as he opened his mouth and brushed his tongue against hers.

Her hands rubbed his neck as his hands went up and down her back, exploring, feeling, and marveled at the fact that he could enclose her whole waist with his big hands. His head spinned as their kisses became lazy, patient, like they had all the time of the world for themselves.

When they broke apart, Steven kept his eyes closed, savoring the moment. He nuzzled her neck, his voice nothing more than a whisper “My Connie...”

He could almost feel her melt against him and she whispered back softly in his ear.

“My Universe.”

His heart started beating so wildly he knew she would be able to feel it. Suddenly he heard her gasp and tense, and he opened his eyes alarmed. She was looking at their feet, and when he followed her eyes he realized they were several feet above the balcony. She giggled and hugged him tight. 

“Yep, definitely worth it.”

He joined her laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> [This life I've chose isn't easy but sure is one heck of a ride…]
> 
> I love the concept of Steven and Connie floating as they kiss, I don’t know who came up with that but it’s my favorite SUF cliché. And the thought of it helps me survive the hiatus as well as Connie’s absence.
> 
> As we all know, the mystery girl’s name was never revealed (hence the name) but it is known that her initial is an “S.”, and according to the fandom wiki, the crewniverse actually referred to her as “Sheena”, so I figured I could roll with that.
> 
> I would love to know what you think about this fic, and once again feel free to give your opinion, criticism, correction, whatever you want. Thanks for reading!


End file.
